Happy Campers
by JaggedHands
Summary: A three part fic. Amanda, Olivia, Fin and Carisi decides to go camping for a couple of days to get away from all the stress. However, it doesn't turn out the way anybody thought it would and things turn into a big fiasco, especially on the men's part.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Campers

Part 1 of 3

"Camping?"

"Yeah, camping!"

"Camping, as in a tent, sleeping on the ground, mosquito bites and taking a crap in the nature? That kind of camping?"

Amanda laughed at her partner's view on camping, knowing that he, of course, would blow this out of proportion and highlight the not so pleasant parts of sleeping outdoors in the wilderness. "It's only for a couple of nights. It'll be fun. I already spoke to Carisi and Liv about it and they seemed okay with the idea. Actually, Carisi was quite exited, saying that he use to camp a lot with his grandad when he was a kid."

Fin snorted. "He's still a kid." he looked at his partner's pleading puppy dog like blue eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I don't want to be a partypooper so I guess I'll go, but I'm bringing my own toilet paper."

Amanda looked confused and a bit disgusted. "Of course. What else were you thinking of using? Leaves?"

The older man shrugged his broad shoulders and sat down by his desk. "Isn't that what people do when they camp, live primitive lifes and live of the land and stuff?"

"Um, maybe two hundred years ago, Fin. You bring the toilet roll and I'll bring the bug spray." smiling, she wiggled her eyebrows and almost skipped down the hall, exited about their trip.

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Rollins. This will be my first and last time camping." Fin grunted as he tripped over a rock trying to put up the tent with Carisi's all too ambitious help.

"No, Fin!" the younger Italian detective sternly corrected. "That goes into this loop right here, then you push the rod inside to keep the thing standing up, then you tie it to secure it and then you stretch the strings on the sides and hammer them into the ground to keep it taught. Come on!"

Fin muttered under his breath, already annoyed with his camping partner's constant corrections. Amanda and Olivia had already put their tent up and was now in the process of digging a small hole in the ground where they could put their food into to keep it cool. They chuckled discretely at the two men as they seemed to struggle with the flimsy material and the bunch of metal rods lying in a pile next to their feet. "Which one goes into this loop?" Fin questioned, as he stopped and looked at the half finished construction that was tilting steadily to the left, with a bewildered expression on his face, the whole situation getting on his nerves.

"I think that one." Carisi stated and pointed to the larger one in the pile but then changed his mind. "No, no, I think it's that one. Yeah, that's the one."

Rolling his eyes, Fin let go of the pole he was already holding on to and, as soon as he turned around to pick up the needed tool, the whole thing collapsed behind him, causing the two women to snicker.

"Need a hand, boys?" Liv asked with a smirk, choking back a fit of laughter when Carisi accidentally hit Fin in the head with one of the rods.

"Nah, we're okay, right Fin?"

Rubbing the sore spot at the back of his head, Fin clenched his teeth and mustered up all his willpower to not kill the younger detective there and then. "Hmpf." he mumbled and got back to his task of trying to solve their tent building issues.

It was still quite early in the day and it was bright and sunny, the odd cloud travelling over the blue sky, creating a much needed shade for the four campers as they decided to go on a little hike to explore the countryside and it's charms. Amanda, who was use to tough terrain and sleeping outdoors, wore a pair of combat style pants, sleek hiking boots and a tank top, showing off her toned arms. Liv was wearing something similar but decided on a pair of yoga pants for more comfort and Fin seemed to be confused about what was going on.

"I thought we were camping, not hiking?" he stated while looking down at his own attire of jeans, sneakers and a shirt.

"It's kind of a part of camping, Fin." Amanda said, rolling her eyes at her colleague who looked seemingly lost and frustrated. "We won't go that far anyway. We'll stay on the main trail the whole time."

The older man grunted but nodded his head in approval, still not very keen on this hiking idea. Suddenly Carisi crawled out from his tent after getting changed for their little exhibition, grinning proudly as he stood up. "I'm ready to hike." he confirmed, with way too much excitement for Fin's liking, before sliding a light backpack onto his back with vital necessities like water, sun screen, band aids, matches and a couple of flares in case they got lost. Amanda rolled her eyes at his excessive stash of survival gear, since they were only walking a couple of miles on the main trail.

Other than the backpack, Carisi was wearing a pair of hideous khaki green shorts with side pockets, a t-shirt and a vest to match, beige hiking boots and socks that stretched all the way up to his knees and on his head was a moss green sun hat, to keep his face from burning in the hot mid July sun, and, to top it all off, there was a green net that draped down over his whole face to keep any bugs or mosquitos away. He looked like a stereotypical Aussie but with a Brooklyn accent.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Fin asked as he studied the younger man from top to toe, not able to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

"What? I bought it especially for this, don't you like it?" he sounded confused but slightly hurt by Fin's outburst and looked over to his female colleagues, in hope for a better opinion on his outfit that he recently purchased in an expensive hiking store.

Liv found it extremely amusing and had a hard time not to start laughing hysterically at the man but, instead, gave him a nod in approval and said; "It suits you, Carisi. Now, lead the way."

Liv and Amanda kept their distance behind the two men as Carisi was trying to explain to an, uninterested Fin, how to tell the time by just looking at the sun. The blonde took a sip from her water bottle and offered it to Liv who also took a big gulp. "I will never look at Carisi the same way again. He looks ridiculous." Amanda chuckled as she couldn't help but to stare at Carisi's pale skin between the knee high socks and his shorts. "But kind of adorable at the same time."

Olivia snickered. "He sure looks better in a suit. We should take a sneaky picture and put it up in the squad room."

Amanda gasped in fake surprise and placed a hand over her heart. "Oh my! That's awfully mean coming from you, detective Benson. I'm shocked by your hidden mean streak."

"You don't know half of it, sweetheart. I'm a girl with many hidden secrets." the brunette wiggled her eyebrows at the petite woman next to her and chuckled.

They had only walked for a few minutes when the men in front of them suddenly stopped. "What's going on?" Amanda wanted to know as she approached the duo. "Why are you stopping?"

"Fin has to take a leak." Carisi said, totally oblivious to the other man's embarrassment for bluntly putting his private business out there for everyone to know.

"Thanks for your discretion, detective. Very smooth." he snarled and started to look for a good spot in the near distance where he could take care of his screaming bladder. After deciding on a particular area, he held his hand out towards Carisi and sighed. "Paper?"

"Paper?" the younger man repeated in confusion. "I have no paper. You said you were bringing the toilet paper, not me."

Fin took a step closer to the shorter and thinner man, his face drawn into a deadly serious expression. "The paper is in our tent. I thought you packed it in your little survival kit you're carrying on your back. Are you saying that we have no paper?"

Carisi held his hands up in front of him, in a defensive manner. "I'm saying that you didn't pack it. Is it all up to me to pack everything we need?"

Fin groaned and sighed in exasperation, rubbing his hand over his face vigorously and clearly annoyed. "So what am I suppose to do?"

Amanda stepped forward and patted him encouragingly on his shoulder. "The way I see it, you have three choices here Fin. You can hold it, use a leaf or... shake the snake." Liv snickered in the back at Amanda's suggestions and the shocked look on Fin's face didn't help either.

"Shake the...!" he turned all red, his anger stewing but his bladder won over any embarrassing feelings that he might have had and he stormed off, snagging a large leaf from a tree as he passed it.

A couple of hours later they were back at the camp, the two women sick of listening to the male detectives constant bickering and scolding and, while the men decided to start a light lunch, Liv suggested that herself and Amanda would cool off in a nearby stream that they had discovered at the start of their short hike and the blonde agreed eagerly, the sun getting a bit too warm for her liking.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." Liv announced as they arrived, the sound of the streaming water made it look even more inviting and she didn't really care if she had a bathing suit or not. It was just too hot to care.

"Neither did I." the blonde confessed and pulled her tank top off, showing her toned abs and smooth skin underneath the material and Liv found it hard not to stare. "See something you like, detective?" she asked with a grin, unbuttoned her pants and slid them down equally muscular thighs and legs, leaving her in a black bra and panties.

Groaning, Liv covered her face with her hands, muttering into her palms. "You're gonna be the death of me, Amanda Rollins."

The two women had had a rocky start with each other since Amanda had joined the Manhattan SVU about two years ago but things had changed within the last year and they were now extremely close and knew one another very well. Nothing sexual had ever happened between the two but there was almost a constant flirting, sensual looks and remarks thrown back and forth, an innocent teasing behaviour that was mutual. They had kissed once, during a work related christmas party, but it was short and sweet and over before it even started. No one had mentioned it since, afraid of what it might bring up if they did but the flirting and the light banter had never seized between the two.

"You're beautiful, Liv." the blonde suddenly whispered in her ear. They had spent a good while cooling off in the stream and were now lying on a big rock, sunbathing in their underwear, enjoying each other's company and proximity. Amanda couldn't stop sneaking glances at Olivia as she laid there, her already tanned skin almost shimmering in the sun light, her hair toussled from the water and her make up free face was as stunning as always.

The brunette lazily turned her head to look Amanda in the eye, smiling gently at her female colleague, squinting at the bright sun. "You're not so bad yourself, Manda. I like what you're wearing. You should undress like that more often." she smirked while wiggling her eyebrows teasingly.

Amanda playfully slapped her arm, chuckling heartedly and turned her face back to the hot sun. "I'll keep that in mind, detective. I think I can get use to you looking at me in a sultry and passionate way." she giggled as she felt Olivia return the slap but she accidentally hit the blonde's boob rather than her upper arm. "Oh, good aim, Benson. I think you should slap me more often."

"Don't push your luck. The arm was my main goal, your boob was just simply in the way."

"These babies are never in the way, Liv." she mumbled, on the verge of falling asleep. "I'm gonna turn around and do my back. If you feel like slapping me, aim for my ass, will ya."

"Copy that."

Almost an hour later Amanda stirred from her hazy slumber as she felt gentle fingertips trailing down along her spine, caressing the skin with care but caution. "Amanda, honey, you never put any sunblock on, did you?" she didn't wait for an answer and gently placed Amanda's tank top over her bare back. "Your back and shoulders are burnt, sweetie. You're really gonna feel that later tonight."

"Hmpf, damn." the blonde mumbled and sat up. "Ouch, I can feel it already. Damn, I must look like a lobster." she tried to turn her head to get a look at her back but there was no use. "Is it bad?"

"Let's just say that you won't be sleeping on your back tonight."

Amanda leaned towards Liv, her lips so close to the brunette's ear that be could feel the warmth and smell the scent of the older woman. "Why, detective? Did you have something in mind that requires me to be on my back?"

Goosebumps covered Olivia's arms and neck as she felt the blonde's warm breath caress her skin and she shivered. "Um... I... I didn't mean... I'm just... damn, come on, let's head back. I'm pretty sure the guys have burnt down the whole campsite by now."

She had almost been right. The two men were sitting around, what the to women guessed was suppose to be a fire, but there was no actual fire, not even the slightest cloud of smoke emitting from the wooden sticks. "Guys, the food isn't gonna cook by itself, you know."

Fin snorted and threw Carisi an evil look. "No shit, Sherlock. Mr Master Camper here used up all the matches trying to light this thing."

"Every time I lit one, there was a gust of wind." Carisi came to his defense. "It's not my fault that mother nature decided to intervene."

"Yeah, blame something that can't even defend itself." the older man muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do we do now, Carisi? Flint, Magnifying glass or rub two dry sticks together?"

As the men continued to argue, Liv had disappeared into her and Amanda's tent, returnd a minute later and handed Carisi a long safety lighter. "This should work."

They ate their lunch in silence, everyone too hungry to speak. However the silence was broken by Fin's slightly upset voice, causing the two women to snap their heads up to see what was going on. "Don't be caressing my face, man!"

Carisi looked baffled and slightly hurt by his colleague's sudden outburst. "But... you had some sauce on your chin, dude. I was simply wiping it off, not caressing your face."

"Just keep your hands to yourself, man. Maybe I wanted the sauce on my chin." he stubbornly stated.

Carisi rolled his eyes and swallowed his last bite. "Like a little snack for later?" he snickered sarcastically.

"Yeah."

Liv and Amanda raised their eyebrows in unison, turned their heads and looked at each other. No words were necessary as their gaze spoke for them, telling each other that this would be a looong couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Campers

Part 2 of 3

The dark had fallen and a chill in the air was now present. They were all seated around the crackling fire, toasting marshmallows and drinking beer. Carisi and Fin on one side, however with a wide gap between the two, and the two women on the opposite side, sitting rather close to one another, as if they seemed to unconsciously gravitate towards the warmth of their bodies.

Fin was now in a better mood since he was after having a couple of beers and he was just in the process of telling a joke. They all laughed and snickered at the funny tale, giggling like kids as the alcohol had gotten to their heads.

"We better not leave any traces of food near our tents during the night." Amanda stated and popped a perfectly toasted marshmallow into her mouth, sighing in delight as the gooeyness melted and spread it's sweet flavours on her lips.

"Why? Can't we just leave it out here?" Carisi asked and drained the last of his beer in one large swig.

"We could, but I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night with a bear sniffing my face before tearing my body into tiny little shreds." the blonde placed another two white fluffy sweets on her stick and held it over the fire, watching it bubble slightly before it turned golden brown.

"Bears?" Carisi gasped and immediately began to look around the campsite for any signs of a big furry beast. Even Fin started to turn his head in every direction, looking slightly scared and worried.

"Don't worry. They won't come near the fire, besides, I don't think they like beer or marshmallows." Amanda shrugged casually, removing her sweet treat from the burning fire, handed one to Liv and devoured the second one herself.

"Well, I'm not taking any risks. I'm gonna bury the last bag before they can pick up the scent, then I'm going to bed." grabbing the bag of treats and a small shovel, he walked off the campsite and into the dark.

Fin got to his feet and stretched his limbs. "Yeah. I'm gonna hit the sack too. Don't stay up too late girls." he winked and retreated into Carisi's expensive and almost fully furnished tent, leaving the two ladies alone, side by side enjoing the peace and quiet that nature only could.

Liv was wrapped in a thin blanket to keep the chill out. Even though the fire was radiating enough heat she could still feel the intermittent cool breeze on her arms and legs. From the corner of her eye she noticed how Amanda tried to curl up into herself and how she unknowingly must've shifted closer to Liv's side for some warmth and comfort and a sudden, almost overwhelming, feeling of nurture and care towards the smaller woman washed over her.

Slowly she lifted one side of the blanket and gestured for Amanda to snuggle up against her side. "Come here, I can see that you're cold." immediately the blonde slid underneath the shrug and sighed as she instantly could feel the brunette's warmth entering her own chilled form.

"Thanks." she whispered and continued to stare into the fire, butterflies now fluttering around in her stomach.

"How's your back doing? I can put some aloe vera on for you, if you'd like. It should help with the stinging and burning."

Amanda smirked. "Anything to see me half naked, ugh? I think I burnt my ass as well, wanna check it out?" she batted her eyelashes seductively and nudged Liv in her side with her elbow.

"We'll save that for another night, Rollins."

As gently as she could, Liv massaged the lotion onto her bare back, unclasping the bra to get better access. Precisely in that moment, Carisi decided to make his reappearance and he stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted their Lieutenant caressing his colleague's naked skin and he froze, feeling his whole face heat up and turn completely red. He was grateful for the darkness surrounding them, otherwise his beet red skin would've been way too obvious.

"Um... oh, I... I didn't mean... I wasn't... I... I didn't know... um, sorry... so sorry... I..." he couldn't get a decent word out of his mouth as he watched the two women in front of him. "Um, good night." he stuttered and literally dove into his tent, head first, and a loud shriek from Fin echoed through the campsite.

"What the fuck, Carisi! Get your hands off my ass or I'll shoot you right now!"

Both women burst out laughing and Olivia continued her massage, taking great care in her actions as not to hurt the blonde further. "Is it sore?" she asked and gently blew a cool breath of air onto the burnt shoulders and saw the goosebumps rise on the smooth surface.

"It's... um, it's not... too bad. Thanks." she shivered underneath the older woman's touch, never wanting the moment to end but knew that it was already over.

"You're welcome. How about we hit the sheets, ugh?" Liv suggested as she stiffled a yawn and got to her feet. "I'll even sing you a lullaby." she winked, reaching her hand out to help her friend up.

"Oh, hit the sheets! Sounds awfully kinky, Lieutenant, but I like it and a lullaby on top of that would just make my night. What are we waiting for?" giggling like little schoolgirls, they discretely made their way into their shared tent and crawled inside their sleeping bags, facing each other and sighed in contentment, tired after the days activities and the hot sun.

"Go on then." Amanda encountered, smiling widely.

Liv frowned and snuggled deeper down into her bedding, making herself as comfortable as she could get considering she was sleeping on the ground. "What do you mean?"

"You promised me a lullaby, remember? Or was it just a ruse to get me into bed quicker?"

Olivia smiled tenderly and reached out to brush blonde tresses away from her sun burnt, slightly freckled, face. "You got me." she said almost in a whisper, feeling the tiredness washing over her like a giant wave. "You know me all too well, Rollins."

Amanda unconsciously leaned into the touch, closing her eyes briefly and smiled lazily. "Tell me about it. It's scary how well I know you." she mumbled, already on the edge of peaceful slumber.

After one last caress over Amanda's heated cheek, they both drifted off, leaving their conscious state behind for a while, letting the world spin madly on as the nature fell asleep around them.

A loud high pitched shriek pierced the air and the two women immediately woke up, startled by the sudden noise, heads turning in every direction to locate where the sound was coming from, confused and still half asleep. "What was that?" Amanda panted, her heart pumping wildly.

"I don't know, let me check." slowly Liv pulled the zipper down and peeked outside, spotting Fin and Carisi trying desperately to get out of the tiny opening of their tent at the same time, arms flailing and muttering profanities. "You have to see this. Amanda." Liv chuckled and made room for the blonde to stick her head out to see the amusing scene taking place a few yards away. Amanda ended up in a fit of laughter as she saw her two male colleagues in a tangled heap, half way out the tent, trying not to touch each other but it proved to be impossible since the opening was only ment for one person at a time and not two.

"Move, Carisi, or I swear I'll smother you with this shitty tent of yours."

"I'm trying!" the younger man was stuck and couldn't move forward or backwards, making the whole situation worse for them but not for Liv and Amanda who were laughing so hard they started crying. "I can't move, Fin!"

"Well, I can't move until you move." they struggled to get free, all their limbs tangled and flailing in every direction, kicking and screaming like two toddlers.

In one last attempt to free himself, Fin pushed himself up and somehow rolled out onto the ground, quickly stood up and began to stomp wildly, clawing and clutching at his clothes, cursing under his breath before pulling his shirt off completely. "What the hell, Carisi! Did you have to set up our tent on a fucking ant hill? I'm literally being eaten alive!"

Carisi had, at this stage, also gotten to his feet and was pretty much copying Fin's movements in a desperate attempt to fight the ants off his clothing. "You picked the spot, I just helped putting the thing up. This is all your fault, man! Fuck, I'm like a pin cushion."

As the two women continued to laugh, Carisi glared in their direction, his arms and legs still moving wildly through the air, trying to shake the last of the bugs away. "You think this is funny?" Carisi spat as he approached their tent.

Amanda wiped at her eyes, trying her hardest to stop her hysterical giggles. "Don't bring them over here. Stay where you are or I swear to god I will shoot."

"Me too!" Liv chipped in, her previous laughter had now turned into a face of seriousness and slight fear. "Just pull the hooks out from the ground and move the tent. Just don't come near us with your horrible and disgusting pets."

"Pets!" Fin snorted as he began to pull the hooks from the soil as Liv had suggested. "I'll show you pets." he muttered and angrily stomped around the ground like an obnoxious child.

"Don't you dare." Amanda warned. "I'm armed."

"Yeah, me too!" Fin shot back. "Armed with ants."

"I'll shoot you before you even get close to our tent." Liv added and pulled their zipper down. "Good night, guys. Sleep tight, don't let the ants bite." they both snickered as they heard their colleagues muttering and cursing non stop while relocating their tent to, hopefully, an ant free area.

"They're such kids." Amanda chuckled as she, once again, slid her legs down her sleeping bag and got herself comfortable.

"Kids?" Liv stated, "they're more like toddlers than anything but they did give us a good laugh so I suppose they're forgiven for disturbing our beauty sleep. It was well worth it."

"We can still hear you, you know!" Carisi shouted from the outside.

"Good." the two women responded in unison.

Things quieted down after a few minutes. The guys had found a new spot for their flimsy looking tent and were now back inside trying to go back to sleep with a fierce itch all over their bodies.

Amanda rolled onto her back but immediately regretted it as her sunburn made itself known in an awful stinging way and she couldn't help but to gasp and winch from the unwelcoming feeling. "Ouch! Bad idea. Side it is."

"Oh, poor baby." Liv cooed gently and ran her fingers through Amanda's shiny blonde hair. "You're burnt like a crisp. What am I gonna do with you?"

Pouting, Amanda shifted closer to the brunette and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you can blow on it like you did before. It felt nice and cool." she suggested and smiled sheepishly.

"Turn around then." Liv gently pushed her sweatshirt up to her neck and blew cool puffs of air onto the red surfaces of the skin, hearing Amanda hiss at first but then sigh in relief.

A couple of minutes passed before the blonde spoke up. "You can stop now. I don't want you passing out on me. Although, I do have that affect on women." she grinned and heard Liv chuckle behind her.

"I bet you do." she whispered and pulled the hoodie back down, making sure it covered any exposed area of skin and kissed the back of Amanda's head. "Sleep now." she murmured.

Just as Liv was drifting off, Amanda turned around to her other side, facing the brunette. "Liv?" she whispered, hoping that her friend was still semi awake.

"Hmm?" came the tired reply.

"I'm cold." Amanda admitted, voice soft and low, almost childlike. She shivered slightly and scooted closer to the warm body next to her.

Olivia popped one eye open before sitting up. "I've got an idea. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Liv." the blonde frowned and untangled herself from the material of her bedding.

Amanda watched as Liv unzipped the two sleeping bags and how she then zipped them back up together, so they ended up with one giant nice and cozy cocoon of warmth. "Get in." Liv urged gently and made sure the younger woman was comfortable before she joined her, pulling her small frame close to her own. "God! Your feet are absolutely freezing, honey. Come here." she pulled her even closer, slipping one arm underneath Amanda's neck and the other roping around her waist, letting the blonde head rest in the crook of her neck. "I think you got a bit too much sun, ugh?" she hummed and tenderly placed a kiss on a flushed forehead.

"It was worth it, cause I got to see you in your underwear and I would do it again." she mumbled and snuggled closer, inhaling the scent of sun kissed skin and vanilla that radiated from the woman she held close to her heart.

Liv was just about to shoot back a smart comment but was interrupted by Fin's loud moaning and groaning. "Oh man! What the hell did you eat, Carisi? Did something crawl up your ass and die? I can almost taste it, man."

"Sorry, I forgot to bring my meds for my stomach. I can't help it." Carisi wined. "It'll settle down in a while."

"That's easy for you to say, you're probably use to it. God, I wish I had my own tent, or better yet, I wish I was home, in my own apartment, in my own bedroom, in my own bed, by myself."

"Just don't breath in through your nose or open the zipper for some air."

"Open the zipper?" Fin repeated, "Open the zipper? We're in a tent, a quite shitty tent for that matter, which doesn't keep the heat in so, clearly, this fabric is useless so we might as well be sleeping without it. Do you think that pulling down the zipper would actually make a difference? I could've knitted us a better freaking tent."

"Sorry, pal. I can't control it." the whiny voice could be heard again. "Illegal tuck the sleeping bag around me as tight as I can but, you know, air always finds it's own way out."

The two women listened to their bickering, looking at each other, both thinking the same thing. That they were so lucky to be in their own private little nest of comfort and warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Campers

Part 3

 **Thank you for kind reviews and one not so kind review. This chapter will contain sexual content between two women.**

The sun crept over the horizon, spreading a yellow glow over the campsite and it's surroundings, causing all life to awaken around them, including themselves. Olivia slowly cracked one eye open, then the other and stretched out inside the warm cocoon she had created last night. She realized then, that Amanda was still softly snoring in her arms, relaxed and at peace, her soft skin pressing against her own and the blonde hair toussled from sleep.

If anyone saw them, in this position, it could easily be misinterpreted as a couples morning snuggles or the afterglow of a very passionate and intimate love making session. Smiling, Liv wished that that was the reason for this close embrace they were now intertwined in. Gently she brushed her lips across Amanda's smooth forehead, inhaling her scent and feeling how her hair tickled her nose.

"Mm, that's nice." the blonde mumbed, stretched and snuggled closer. "Getting frisky?" she smirked and popped one eye open to look at the brunette beside her.

"You wish." Liv whispered back and once again stretched her body as far as it could go, sighing in relief as she felt her muscles ease up and relax. "I've gotta go to the... bush. Nature calling."

To Amanda's dismay, she untangled herself from the half sleeping form and pulled the zipper down, her hand going straight up to cover her mouth to stiffle a laugh. "Amanda, you've got to see this." she said in a hushed tone, reached her other hand out and pulled the blonde up into a sitting position. "Looks like Fin had enough of Carisi's bowel movements. Poor thing."

Amanda couldn't help but to burst out laughing as she spotted her colleague sleeping with his head outside the tent and the rest of his body inside, his face was covered in ant and mosquito bites from the nightly exposure and his mouth was hanging open, drooling slightly onto the ground. The whole thing was just too comical and her laughter got louder which caused the senior detective to stir and finlly wake up.

"It's not funny, Rollins." he muttered, swiped the back of his hand over his mouth and winched in discomfort. "What the hell happened to my face?"

"You're right, it's not funny," Amanda stated seriously before breaking out in laughter once more. "It's freaking hilarious."

Liv couldn't help but to feel sorry for the man and pulled out an antihistamine cream from her bag and tossed it to her coworker. "Here, this should help with the itching and soreness. Keep it, cause you're gonna need it."

As Fin carefully moisturize his face and neck, Amanda starts making a fire so they could have some warm beans and coffee for breakfast. When Liv returned it was the blonde's turn to take care of her business before Carisi woke up and the two boys would be at it again, bickering and arguing about anything and everything.

"Don't give Carisi any beans." Fin said in an almost fearful tone. "I've had enough of his spontaneous flatulence to last me a lifetime."

"We only have beans for breakfast. What am I suppose to eat?" Carisi had obviously woken up and heard their conversation about his and Fin's unfortunate night and decided to defend himself as best as he could. "I forgot to pack the meds for my irritable bowel sundrome. Sorry, guys, but I can't help it." he insisted and rubbed his hand over his sensitive stomach.

"Clearly not." Fin muttered and tossed the cream to Carisi. "Here. Put some of this onto your ant bites. I wish you could put some in your ass if I knew it would make a difference to your 'annoying something syndrome' but it seems like it's incurable."

"It's called Irritable Bowel Syndrome. It's a real thing and it can't be cured." Carisi informed his tent mate as he helped out with the cooking of the beans. "The beans are not gonna make me worse than what I already am so don't worry."

Fin snorted loudly. "I'm not worried about you, man. I'm worried about my own wellbeing and my human right to breathe fresh air and not... intoxicated or poisonous oxygen. Last night was lethal and I'm forever scarred for life."

"Don't be such a drama queen, Fin. At least your head was out of harms way." Liv added and offered him a steaming cup of coffee and then another to Carisi, who looked like he was about to hurl or have an accident right there and then.

"You okay? You look a little green around the gills." Liv said wearily and kept her distance just in case something did happen.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." he waved if off nonchalantly and took a sip of his black morning brew. "Ah, everything tastes so much better when you're outdoors in the nature. It's like your tastebuds gets magnified somehow. I wonder why that is?"

Fin raised his eyebrows at the man and dug into his beans that Amanda offered him. "It didn't taste good last night, I can tell you that. Seems like your sense of smell gets magnified too." he poked around the beans with his spoon, looking at them with a disgusting expression on his face. "The breakfast suddenly doesn't look so appetizing." he put his plate to the side and decided to just stick with the coffee for now.

"You gonna eat that?" Carisi asked, pointing towards the still steaming tomato based beans.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Fin snatched the plate back and held it protectively in his arms. "Well, you're not having it. That's like adding fuel to the fire, dude. I'll eat them myself."

Olivia snickered in the background alongside Amanda, the two women secretly loving the misfortune and bad luck that the guys were experiencing. Carisi happily shoveled his own breakfast into his mouth, sighing at the welcomed taste. "I love beans." he stated and added another spoonfull.

"Hmpf, you don't say. Beans should be banned to people with your 'bowel whatever syndrome', it's dangerous."

"Okay, guys, can we play nice for awhile. It's a nice day and I'd like to enjoy it in peace and quiet." Liv explained as she poured herself and Amanda another cup of coffee and relaxed in the other woman's presence.

After consuming their breakfast, Fin decided to take a nap since he didn't get much sleep the night before. Carisi decided to take a little hike by himself and the women agreed on going back down to the stream to do some more sunbathing. "You're staying in the shade, missy, but feel free to take your clothes off anyway." she winked and pulled her pants and sweater off, leaving her in the sexiest underwear Amanda had ever seen.

"Oh god! You are trying to kill me, Benson. I don't think the shade is gonna do much for me. I'm overheating already." she felt her whole body tingle as her blood began to rush through her veins. "Why are you torturing me? And why did you bring such seductive underwear going camping?"

Olivia chuckled and steped closer to the blonde with the aloe vera cream in her hand. "So you would have something nice to look at, of course. Come on, turn around, I want to put this on your back."

"Sure." Amanda was quick in her reply and literally ripped her clothing off her body, sat down on the big flat rock and waited to feel Olivia's warm gentle hands massage her back. "That feel so good." she moaned, throwing her head back and let her mouth fall open slightly, licking her lips in sudden arousal.

Olivia let her hands roam across Amanda's smooth back, daring her fingertips to lightly brush against the side of the blonde's breasts and smiled when she heard her gasp and push herself further into the touch. "Oh, you really like that, don't you?" she whispered into a nearby ear, letting her lips brush just against the shell, her warm breath caressing her neck.

"You have to stop or I will explode, Lieutenant." her face was flushed and her chest heaving with ragged breaths, wetness pooling in her panties.

"You want me to stop?" the brunette asked in a seductive tone, letting her tongue gently flick her earlobe.

Again, Amanda gasped, tilted her head to the side and rested in on Liv's shoulder to give the other woman better access. "God no! Please don't stop!" she rasped out, feeling her vocal abilities fail her as she let out a strangled whimper.

Olivia decided to turn a bit more daring and began to gently kiss the moisturized back and neck while ghosting her fingertips up and down Amanda's arms, feeling the goosebumps arise. "You like this?" she asked in a hushed voice licking the shell of her ear and then gently cupped her breasts, brushing her thumbs across her already hardened nipples.

"Fuck! Yes!" she cried out and pushed herself harder against Olivia's warm, smooth and half naked body behind her. "I don't know how much more I can take." she shuddered against the pleasurable touches and gasped again as she felt Liv's right hand travel down her stomach and came to rest just above the waistband of her light blue panties. "Touch me, Liv. Please, I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you."

"Shhh, I'll take care of you." she whispered and, ever so slowly, she slipped her hand down underneath Amanda's underwear, letting her fingers gently caress the neatly trimmed coarse curls.

"Oh, fuck! Please, don't be such a tease." she groaned, trying to push her sex into Liv's skillful fingers, desperate for release.

That was all Olivia needed to hear and finally she parted Amanda's heated folds and instantly found her engorged clit and began to rub small firm circles over it, feeling the wetness coating her fingers. "Oh, my god." she whispered and dipped one finger inside the blonde's heated cave. "You really are ready to explode."

Grunting in response, Amanda found it hard to sit still and tried jerking her hips up in the air, feeling the strong urge to thrust against Olivia's fingers, her orgasm building rapidly.

"Hey, Liv, Amanda! What are you guys up to?" the brunette quickly withdrew her hand and scooted back a bit, wiped her fingers on a patch of grass and pretended that she was moisturizing Amanda's back as the blonde gathered herself and let out a long list of profanities.

Carisi stumbled through the rough terrain, breaking branches, repeatedly tripping and falling over rocks and moles and even his own feet until he came into clear view. When he came close enough he noticed their semi naked state and his face burnt with embarrassment. "Oh, um... sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your... your... whatever I'm disturbing. I should go... um, go back to... just go back. Enjoy." he said before turning around. "Um, I mean the day, your day, enjoy your day."

They watched him walk away in the same clumsy and uncoordinated manner as he did when he arrived, hearing him grunt and curse under his breath until he was out of earshot. Amanda groaned and rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. "He needs to work on his timing." she muttered into her palms.

"Or maybe we do." Liv teased and ran a finger seductively down the blonde's spine, stopping just above the pantie line. "We can still finish it, you know." Liv suggested and once again began kissing the delicate neck and shoulders.

"He might be hiding somewhere, perving on us from behind a tree or a bush. I really don't want to take the chance, we'll never hear the end of it."

Liv chuckled but continued with her sweet torture of kissing the smooth sun burnt skin. "Or we can give him a free show."

"Liv!" Amanda shrieked, slapping her playfully on the arm. "As much as I'd like to... finish what we started, I don't think I'm ready for an audience." she groaned in deep frustration. "God, why did he have to come by in this very moment?"

"I think he's gone, honey." Liv searched their surroundings and assumed that the coast was clear. "Wanna cool off in the stream?" she snickered as she nipped on Amanda's delicious neck, nestling her nose behind her ear and ihaled her scent.

"Definitely. I'm so horny I can't think straight." immediately she slipped into the cool water and sighed, feeling her overheated body slowly return to it's normal temerature even though she was still quite aroused.

A couple of hours later they made it back to the camp and spotted Carisi taking down his tent while Fin was sitting on a rock nearby, his posture slumped and his whole face swollen and angry looking, ready to kill somebody. Anybody.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked as they approached the two men, feeling Liv's stare burning from behind, knowing that she was checking out her ass as she deliberately swayed her hips a little bit extra when she walked, teasing the brunette.

"We're leaving." Fin bluntly stated. "My face is like a watermelon and Carisi can't stop passing gas. I just hope I'll survive the car journey with him next to me."

Both Amanda's and Liv's hearts skipped a beat at the thought of being all alone in the wilderness with all the privacy they could ever need or want. A perfect opportunity to see through what they had already started a while ago.

"Okay." Liv pretended to sound a bit disappointed but, if truth were to be told, she was doing a little dance on the inside. "I hope you both feel better after some proper sleep and drugs. Let us know if you guys need anything."

"Will do, Lieutenant." Carisi loaded up the car and turned to Fin. "You ready, buddy?"

Snorting, Fin stood up and slowly strolled over to the vehicle, hunched forward and in a seemingly uncomfortable state. "Ready as I'll ever be. Just open all your windows and the sun roof. I'm not taking any chances." he muttered and sat down in the passenger seat, hitting his head in the process. "Oh, man! Why me?" he groped the sore area and rubbed it slightly. "I must be cursed."

"You said it yourself, your head is like a watermelon so you're bound to hit it on things." Amanda smiled and patted her partner on his shoulder. "Drive safely home, okay?"

"Will do, Rollins. I hope the rest of your stay will turn out nice and, whatever I saw earlier... I mean... between the two of you... I just want you to know that... it's okay and I won't tell anyone." Carisi whispered in a strong voice, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What's okay?" Fin demanded, clearly intrigued and interested to find out what Carisi was talking about. "See what? What's going on?" he turned his head from left to right, trying to establish some kind of eye contact or, at least, see if he could read their facial expressions to find out more, but without any luck.

Both Olivia and Amanda shot Carisi an evil and threatening glare for being so blunt and thoughtless that he would just spit it out like that, especially with Fin nearby. "Nothing is going on, Fin." Amanda chipped in. "Just get home safe." quickly, she slammed the door closed, watching Fin already badgering and hounding the younger man with questions about what he had meant earlier.

"Great!" the blonde muttered, "the whole precinct will know about us spending time together, practically naked and rubbing each other's bodies with lotion."

"Let them believe what they want to believe." Olivia whispered into her ear, nipping at her neck again when she no longer had visual of the car. "I, on the other hand, believe that I forgot to rub lotion onto certain parts of your body and I'd like to finish what I started." she said in a sultry voice, causing the blonde to shiver. "Come on." She took Amanda by the hand and gently pulled her towards their tent and helped her inside. "You won't need all those clothes."

The End


End file.
